


MAD

by Mir_Hope20



Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: Mad, that was the word that could perfectly describe his current feelings, he had gone to find his cute boyfriend to have a date, so he was outside the Aoba Johsai school where his jet's school was  having a practice match with said school, it's not like he feels happy to have to be in said institution remembering a couple of people who just remembering their faces put him in a bad mood, four people to be more exact.or where Daishou is sure he wants to hit the members of Aoba Johsai, especially his captain, however his boyfriend has other plans.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	MAD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ I'm honestly excited for Tobio's birthday, so after this, he's likely to bring an AtsuKageOi! They are fun to write to tell the truth jdjdkdkd  
> I wanted to draw what I had in mind but no, it just lowers my self esteem because I suck at it :(  
> You know that among the various HC that I have of Tobio, one of them is that he is rich.  
> So yeah, I wanted to put it here ~ my goal is to write 150 stories for tobio, I don't know if I did it but fine:P  
> Enjoy your reading and see you in final notes! As always, you can find me on Twitter under the name @Lco_T_amo.

Mad, that was the word that could perfectly describe his current feelings, he had gone to find his cute boyfriend to have a date, so he was outside the Aoba Johsai school where his jet's school was having a practice match with said school, it's not like he feels happy to have to be in said institution remembering a couple of people who just remembering their faces put him in a bad mood, four people to be more exact.

Oikawa Tooru, because the asshole had dared to almost hit Tobio, as well as being a complete asshole, of course.

Kindanchi Yuutaro, the turnip head who used to argue with Tobio, although the jet himself acknowledged that he was wrong, he tried to apologize and that idiot was not able to take that apology.

Kunimi Akira, yeah, just seeing lazy shit put him in a bad mood. That was more personal, he enjoyed playing and seeing someone not give their all, it really bothered him. He also he could have stopped the entire conflict of the king of the court but preferred to reach the breaking point.

Iwaizumi Hajime, he had nothing against the boy other than the fact that he didn't let him hit the brunette he had as a friend.

Thinking about that, he looked at the watch on his hand, there was still 15 minutes to go until Tobio left, but he had honestly preferred to arrive early. It was cute the way Tobio opened his eyes in surprise when he saw him, giving him a small smile of those that he rarely gave.

Thinking back, he remembered that he used to visit Tobio once a month. His average was quite high, so he could afford to miss a few days, adding to the fact that both Tobio's and his family were wealthy, so traveling from Tokyo to Miyagi was really nothing to do. he. They practically had a lifelong relationship, knowing that their parents committed them to join their companies in a great business that would be carried out as soon as they married, it was not difficult to accept that relationship. They visited each other, they used to have impromptu dates that were sometimes organized by their families, or they were simply meetings where they played volleyball, Daishou had witnessed how the love for this sport had grown in both, more in Tobio. Spending so much time together led to the development of feelings, in addition to the fact that Tobio was really pretty, especially those blue eyes that looked at him with full attention when he told him about what he learned in school, being older than him. jet. He had finally asked Tobio out formally during his sophomore year of high school, even though they were already engaged and there was no point in asking, but he still wanted to.

So during Tobio's freshman year of high school and his senior year they had started dating, even if his parents said that from the moment Tobio was born, they were already dating.

Sighing at that memory, paying for the taxi in which he had gotten into, he observed with a smile the extension of Kitagawa Daiichi.

Yet nothing prevented him from entering, going directly to where he considered the gym to be. Receiving curious glances from the few people who were still in the place, the moment he opened the gym door he froze completely when he observed how a boy with spikey black hair, holding a brunette preventing him from hitting a small jet, jet that was nobody but Tobio.

"Aaah!? What is he supposed to be going through" he asked no one in particular, watching as Tobio seemed to tense up at his voice.

"Suguru?" Tobio asked confused, watching as said boy approached them with a smile on his face.

"Oh Tobio, didn't I tell you I was coming? Surprise ~" he inquired as he approached the jet, resting his arms on the minor's shoulders "now tell me, who is this idiot?"

He watched with satisfaction as said idiot tensed, although it seemed something outside of himself, because yes. The fact that he looked exactly like one of those popular cute boys was enough to connect the dots, plus he could easily identify bastards by pretending to be nice. Suguru was one of them, yes, but he was not at all kind, of course. He still talked shit about people just because he wanted to.

"Umm .. excuse this idiot, he's not at his best" said that jet as he grabbed the chestnut's head, pushing it down in an apology way "I introduce myself Iwaizumi Hajime, this idiot here is Oikawa Tooru .. Suguru , it is not true?"

"Daishou suguru, however that does not answer my question, does it?" he inquired with all the intention of approaching the pair, who had an uncomfortable expression on their faces "Come on man, I also want to do what you were aiming to do!"

Before he could take another step, a small hand grabbed his hand preventing him from doing anything else, he turned his gaze from him to Tobio who was looking at him confused.

"What are you doing? Suguru don't bother Oikawa-san or Iwaizumi-san" he complained as he looked at the amber-eyed one.

"What do you think this idiot was going to do, Tobio?" he asked as he glanced at said brunette, who seemed to be still in the act, clinging to his friend who was giving the face of the matter.

"I don't know, but you always like to tease all my classmates" Tobio complained as he frowned, something he had recently adopted "so come on, didn't you come for us to go on a date?"

He stared at the jet for a few moments before locking him in his arms, imprisoning the child in his chest.

"We are going to have our wedding in Paris, Tobio!" he mentioned with a smile as he showed the middle finger to the brunette, taking advantage of the fact that he had the youngest imprisoned in his chest.

"Stop making gestures, I know you're doing it" Tobio complained as he let go of the green-haired grip "We will also get married in Italy, remember?"

He sighed frustrated to know that indeed, he had no choice but to forget all that and simply follow Tobio out of the gym, while receiving a speech from a 12-year-old boy telling him to stop messing around with people's skin.

Returning to reality, he observed with a smile how his boyfriend appeared next to his team, the black was so beautiful. The moment his eyes met, he could see how the shorter one sighed before telling his team and running in his direction.

"Come on, I don't want you to start fighting with him someone" he complained knowing perfectly well that it wouldn't be long before Oikawa appeared.

"Oh? But if I want to say hello to my great friend Tooru-kun" he complained as he looked at the brunette, who was looking back at him even so he didn't protest when the jet started dragging him.

"come on, we both know you'll end up bothering him" he complained before frowning at the other's silence "Stop making signs and insults."

He sighed at the younger's words, stopping the silent curses from him and the rude gestures of his hands, turning his attention to Tobio.

"I keep saying that it would be better to get married in Paris" he mentioned as he hugged the child, smiling when he saw him blush.

"Well, I'll give you the pleasure, I discussed it with my parents and they said that Paris is very romantic" I answer simply, letting myself enjoy the warmth of the other.

I smile at that, yes, his wedding would be in Paris. Daishou Tobio sounded good, at that thought he couldn't help but laugh, earning a curious look from the minor, taking advantage of that, depositing a soft kiss on the opponent's lips.

How he adored his little controlling brat.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Daishou Tobio doesn't sound good KSJKDKDKS  
> OKAY, BUT! I made a list with a friend about it and no, only Miya Tobio sounds good:P  
> I'm bringing a lot of soft stuff, cheesy and stuff, but it's just for the moment, most likely I'll end up writing sad things shortly so enjoy your honeymoon stage~✨  
> Writing tragic things is something I like but I haven't been doing so, I will probably go back to that, maybe ~~~~  
> Let me know what you think! Suggestions always welcome and see you next time✨


End file.
